The present invention relates to a chair with adjustable inclination to provided increased comfort and safety as well as easy storage.
FIG. 7 of the drawings illustrates a conventional chair which is integrally formed of plastic material and includes a seat back 11', a seat 12' and four legs 13'. Chairs of this type can be stacked for storage. The user sitting on the chair may feel uncomfortable as the seat 12' and the seat back 11' are fixed relative to each other and thus cannot adjust the inclination angle therebetween.
FIG. 8 illustrates a chair which includes a seat 23', a backrest 21' attached to the seat 23' by a post 22', a chassis 24', a frame 25', and a rod 251' connected between the seat 23' and the frame 25'. The inclination angle between the seat 23' and the backrest 21' is adjustable by an adjusting arrangement of the chassis 24' which consists of numerous elements and is time-consuming in assembly. In addition, the chair of this type cannot be stacked for storage. Further, the seat 23' cannot move response to inclination of the backrest 21' due to rigid connection with the chassis 24'. As a result, the user on the chair may fall if the backrest 21' is subjected to a relatively large force from the user's back and thus suddenly moves rearward.
The present invention aims to overcome these difficulties and to provide an improved chair which mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.